zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of items in the Legend of Zelda series
These are the items that appear in the Legend of Zelda series classified by game. Link can hold as many items as he wants, with the exception of in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Items and Weapons The Legend of Zelda *Blue Ring *Red Ring *Wooden Sword *White Sword *Magical Sword *Wooden Shield *Magical Shield *Boomerang *Magical Boomerang *Bomb *Magic Book *Magic Wand *Arrow *Silver Arrow *Bow *Raft *Ladder *Piece of Heart *Heart Container *Blue Candle *Red Candle *Magical Key *Bait *Blue Potion *Red Potion Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Heart Container *Magic Container *1-up Doll *Candle *Hammer *Handy Glove *Raft *Boots *Flute *Magical Key *Cross *Trophy *Water of Life The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Shield *Red Shield *Sword *Master Sword *Tempered Sword *Golden Sword *Mirror Shield *Magic Hammer *Pendant of Courage *Pendant of Wisdom *Pendant of Power *Zora's Flippers *Bomb *Super Bomb *Bow *Bottle *Quake Medallion *Ether Medallion *Bombos Medallion *Bug-Catching Net *Piece of Heart *Cane of Somaria *Cane of Byrna *Power Glove *Titan's Mitt *Heart Container *Magic Cape *Boomerang *Magical Boomerang *Book of Mudora *Hookshot *Fire Rod *Ice Rod The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Sword *Shield *Roc's Feather *Power Bracelet *Pegasus Boots *Hookshot *Power Bracelet L-2 *Mirror Shield *Magic Powder *Fire Rod *Bow *Shovel *Boomerang *Flippers *Magic Potion The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Kokiri Sword *Master Sword *Giants Knife *Biggoron's Sword *Deku Shield *Hylian Shield *Mirror Shield *Kokiri Tunic *Zora Tunic *Goron Tunic *Fairy Ocarina *Ocarina of Time *Silver Scale *Golden Scale *Deku Seeds *Deku Seeds Bullet Bag *Fairy Slingshot *Fairy Bow *Quiver *Bomb *Bomb Bag *Goron's Bracelet *Silver Gauntlets *Golden Gauntlets *Din's Fire *Farore's Wind *Nayru's Love *Boomerang *Hookshot *Longshot *Megaton Hammer *Kokiri Boots *Iron Boots *Hover Boots *Heart Container *Piece of Heart *Gold Skulltula *Odd Mushroom *Odd Potion *Poacher's Saw *World's Greatest Eyedrops *Big-Eyed Frog *Bottle *Red Potion *Green Potion *Blue Potion *Fairy *Keaton Mask *Goron Mask *Zora Mask *Gerudo Mask *Mask of Truth *Deku Nuts *Deku Sticks *Spiritual Stones *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Light Arrow The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Kokiri Sword *Razor Sword *Gilded Sword *Great Fairy's Sword *Hero's Shield *Mirror Shield *Bomber's Notebook *Deku Nuts *Deku Sticks *Hookshot *Hero's Bow *Arrow *Fire Arrow *Ice Arrow *Light Arrow *Bomb *Bomb Bag *Postman's Hat *Keaton Mask *Blast Mask *Great Fairy's Mask *Giant's Mask *Romani Mask *Bunny Hood *Bremen Mask *Garo's Mask *Gibdo Mask *Captain's Hat *Don Gero's Mask *Deku Mask *Goron Mask *Zora Mask *Fierce Deity's Mask *Kafei's Mask *Couple's Mask *All-Night Mask *Mask of Scents *Circus Leader's Mask The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * Wooden Sword * Noble Sword * Master Sword * Biggoron's Sword * Wooden Shield * Iron Shield * Mirror Shield * Gasha Seed * Seed Rings * Seed Satchel ** Ember Seed ** Scent Seed ** Gale Seed ** Pegasus Seed ** Mystery Seed * Harp of Ages * Shovel * Bombs * Strange Flute ** Ricky's Flute ** Moosh's Flute ** Dimitri's Flute * Power Bracelet * Roc's Feather * Zora's Flippers * Raft * Seed Shooter * Switch Hook * Cane of Somaria * Mermaid Suit * Boomerang * Long Switch * Power Gloves * Magic Potion The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * Wooden Sword * Noble Sword * Master Sword * Biggoron's Sword * Wooden Shield * Iron Shield * Mirror Shield * Zora Flippers * Gasha Seed * Strange Flute **Dimitri's Flute **Ricky's Flute **Moosh's Flute * Rod of Seasons * Seed Satchel ** Ember Seed ** Scent Seed ** Gale Seed ** Pegasus Seed ** Mystery Seed * Seed Rings * Bombs * Boomerang * Shovel * Power Bracelet * Roc's Feather * Slingshot ** Hyper Slingshot * Magnetic Gloves * Magical Boomerang * Roc's Cape * Magic Potion The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords *Four Sword *Bomb *Roc's Cape *Bow *Gnat Hat *Pegasus Boots *Boomerang *Shield *Bow-Wow The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Hero's Sword *Master Sword *Hero's Shield *Mirror Shield *Power Bracelets *Hero's Charm *Bombs *Boomerang *Hero's Bow *Deku Leaf *Hookshot *Skull Hammer *Bottles (x4) *Wind Waker *Sail *Telescope *Grappling Hook *Magic Armor *Tingle Tuner *Picto Box **Deluxe Picto Box *Iron Boots The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures *Four Sword *Pegasus Boots *Roc's Feather *Bow and Arrows *Bombs *Boomerang *Fire Rod *Moon Pearl *Magic Hammer The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *Smith's Sword *Picori Sword/White Sword/Four Sword *Small Shield *Mirror Shield *Bow **Light Arrows *Bombs **Remote Bombs *Boomerang **Magical Boomerang *Gust Jar *Cane of Pacci *Mole Mitts *Flame Lantern *Roc's Cape *Ocarina of Wind *Pegasus Boots *Bottles *Grip Ring *Power Bracelets *Flippers The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Wooden Sword *Ordon Sword *Master Sword *Ordon Shield *Wooden Shield *Hylian Shield *Hawk eye *Gale Boomerang *Hero's Bow *Clawshot **Double Clawshots *Spinner *Ball and Chain *Dominion Rod *Fishing Rod *Slingshot *Iron Boots *Bombs **Water Bombs **Bomblings *Bottles The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *Oshus' Sword *Wooden Shield *Phantom Sword *Phantom Hourglass *Boomerang *Bomb *Bow and Arrow *Grappling Hook *Bombchu *Hammer *Shovel *Pure Metals **Aquanine **Crimsonine **Azurine *Fishing Rod Category:Lists *